


17,246

by venusian



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Death, Elements, F/M, Kisses, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusian/pseuds/venusian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"17,246"</p>
<p>"What?" He mumbles, brow raised slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17,246

"17,246"

"What?" He mumbles, brow raised slightly.

She watches through silent tears as his eyes dim.

Her love. Her emperor. Her Kai.  
And he was _dying._

Thousands upon thousands of thoughts flitter through her mind, each leaving a breath of words yet to escape her lips. 

For what do you say to a dying one?  
One who made her feel so...

In the beginning, she loved how he made her feel desired. After years of being unwanted and neglected, here was someone who caressed her cheek and found her beautiful.  
All aspects of her.

Kisses were fire. Sometimes that of explosive azure and searing white, flooding her with enthralling heat. Her nerves set ablaze. Other times kisses were slow and sensual, of molten crimson, with the warmth of his chest melting her to him. 

During times of grief and misery, she sought hope. For there were moments in which she looked to the universe and felt as though the sky itself plunged down to smother her with fear. But his voice was the one reassuring her that fear was good because it meant you were alive. And so she found the might in her, that had always been, and forged her spirit resilient. 

As her resolve cracked, her kisses were desperate, on the verge of frenzy. If only she could breathe him in, instead of the poisonous air surrounding her constantly, threatening to blacken her vision and destroy her.  
(A psychological response to her anguish)  
Instead he would withdraw and take her hands, hold them and spoke words bearing guidance.

When they became a family, everything was constantly changing. With their first child, the newness of parenthood thrust them into a chaos of sorts. But they quickly learnt pliancy. For nurturing was a practice of compromise between themselves and their children. But with growing empathy, they became better capable of leading their nations. 

Kisses were fluid. There were days in which a soft caress and wet peck were all to be expected, as she would hold the suckling babe to her chest and he would rush to attend that day's affairs, hurrying back home with the same haste to return to her, to their child-- to family.  
And there were nights, under full and tender moons, after she returned from trips when he was waiting to capture her lips, for words could not hope to express what kisses heavy emotion could.  
Their caresses then lasted long through the night. 

Toward the end, he was routine to her.  
She knew him as source of stability as their turbulent life subdued. What had once been chaos, was now order and peace. And she knew without a doubt that that he was her constant, through everything, he was there. All the time of the universe could never grant her enough to thank him for being so.

Days and nights meshed together, time mattered little as long as they were together, whispering little kindnesses to each other, to the universe whole.  
Kisses were everything.  
Kisses were home. 

As she bends down to kiss him one last time, she remembers her count -- fire kisses at 17, air (or lack thereof) at 4,589, ones like water around 10,000 give or take (she had started to slip up count during such long nights).  
And those of home, at 15,600.

**\--**

_"What?"_

"Kisses- we've kissed approximately 17, 246 times," she whispers back. 

A faint smile graces his face. 

And she barely endures seeing him so.  
Because she still glimpses heaven in his smile. 

"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
And the light extinguished. 

Her light is gone. And she silently thanks him for the life he gave her.  
_"Goodbye Kai, my beloved"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hashed this out at 4 am, immediately after reading about their "17th kiss." But before reaching the end.
> 
> It's been so long since I've written anything.  
>  This piece isn't my best, by any means. I know. I didn't even go back to edit.
> 
> But just to reexperience that bright fevor when an idea sparks in the mind, a story coming into being, was a dream in itself.
> 
> Writing had been an intimate affair for me. I wrote subtly, with brilliant ideas. And many times for my best friends. Giving them everything.
> 
> So losing that, I've come here to share my writing. Though it may never compare to before, it's something... I think.
> 
> I don't know anyone here nor does anyone know me. So yea, this note is meant for me.
> 
> Feel free to review if you'd like.


End file.
